


I Don't Like You

by galacticCannibal22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, First Time Meeting, High School AU, M/M, Scottish Eridan, Sollux is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/pseuds/galacticCannibal22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were jealous; you will not deny it. You craved his self-assurance, his poise. You wanted to jump from your seat and wrap your hands around his perfect, scarf hidden throat and squeeze until you watched the life drain from his striking eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like You

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little drabble

When he walked in you did not know what to think. Not because he was so amazing that it astounded you, it was far from that. It was different and it made you feel threatened all most. The way he carried himself with so much confidence angered you. It shook your very core. It was as if he did not even care. You were jealous; you will not deny it. You craved his self-assurance, his poise. You wanted to jump from your seat and wrap your hands around his perfect, scarf hidden throat and squeeze until you watched the life drain from his striking eyes. That’s how much you hated him, without even barely knowing him for more than thirty seconds.

The teacher rose from her seat when he walked in, greeting him. He smiled, but from what you could tell, he was very reluctant to look at her. He is not from here; you can smell it, not from this area, country even. Well, neither are you. His voice was thick with a Scottish accent, his W’s and V’s wavering as he said his hello’s. She nodded, and then looked around the room, trying to find an empty seat. You gnaw at the inside of your cheek; the only desk open is right next to you, in the back of the class. You only sit in one spot in every classroom, the seat to the far right, the one right next to the windows in the very back. No one pays attention to you, and that is how you like it.

“Why don’t you sit right next to- uh...Uhm...What’s your name again, honey?” The teacher asks.

You scoff. You have been here for a whole semester and the teacher cannot even remember your name.

“Sollux.”

“Right. Eridan, why don’t you sit by Mr. Sollux?”

How about you don’t? You say in your head.

“Ok” Eridan says.

He walks slowly, but steadily to the back of the class. All the girls’ eyes are following him as he does. They like him. They are drooling as if he is a piece of meat. It makes you even angrier.

Eridan plops down in the seat, hands resting on top of the desk, head facing forward. You put your head in the palm of your hands, trying your best to ignore him. It was going great, him being silent and all. But then he opened his big, stupid mouth and started speaking to you.

“Hey.” He said.

You say nothing.

“You’re Soleus right?”

You tense. You have been called many things; people have had a hard time with your name. But Soleus? A fucking leg muscle? Are you kidding me?

“It’s Sollux.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

You grid your jaw, trying hard not to turn and punch him in his perfect teeth.

“That’s…That’s Japanese right? Sollux is?” He says.

You actually turn and look at him, squinting your eyes. “Isn’t it painfully obvious?” You state. He recoils, eyebrows narrowing.

“Just askin’.”

His accent is so perfect, you hate it.


End file.
